Les couleurs d'une vie
by Ewilia
Summary: "On raconte que chaque personne assiste à un résumé de sa vie avant de mourir. Lorsque Finnick Odair, pressé contre l'échelle en métal, une mutation ayant refermé ses dents sur sa nuque, regarda Katniss Everdeen droit dans les yeux, il vit des couleurs."


Je_ suis vraiment contente de vous présenter mon OS sur la vie de Finnick Odair ! _

_C'est un personnage qui fascine, qui passionne de par son caractère et son histoire assez particulière._

_Je vous donne aujourd'hui la vision que j'ai de lui. Les prénoms de l'hôtesse du Quatre et des deux tributs des 74e Hunger Games sont repris de la fanfiction d'Estoma que je traduis, 60 secondes._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer :__Les personnages et situations mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils appartiennent au génie qu'est Suzanne Collins._

* * *

_**Les couleurs d'une vie**_

On raconte que chaque personne assiste à un résumé de sa vie avant de mourir.

Lorsque Finnick Odair, pressé contre l'échelle en métal, une mutation ayant refermé ses dents sur sa nuque, regarda Katniss Everdeen droit dans les yeux, il vit des couleurs.

...

_**Bleu.**__ La couleur de l'enfance._

Finnick a grandi dans une famille de pêcheurs aisés. Fils unique, il passait la plus part de ses journées sur l'une des nombreuses plages du district Quatre. Il y fit ses premiers pas, y pêcha avec son père, et y apprit à nager et à confectionner toutes sortes de nœuds. Puis, à partir de l'âge de dix ans, il commença à s'y entrainer, en prévision des Jeux car il voulait rapporter à sa famille et à son district l'opulence d'une année de blé et l'honneur d'une Victoire. C'est également auprès de cet océan bleu qu'il rencontra Annie.

...

_**Vert.**__ Comme ses yeux à Elle_.

Il avait douze ans la première fois qu'il rencontra Annie Cresta. Elle lui était tombée dessus, littéralement. Elle marchait le long de la rive, cherchant des coquillages et ne regardant que ses pieds. Elle avait donc inévitablement trébuché sur le jeune homme accroupi sur le sable.

_D-Désolée ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! Je veux dire… Je regardais le sol et t'étais trop haut... Enfin je... Pardon !_

Elle s'était brusquement éloignée, rougissant à vue d'œil, ses étranges yeux verts brillants à la lumière du soleil. De si beaux yeux. Il l'avait simplement regardée et s'était mis à rire, de façon incontrôlable, tandis qu'elle continuait à s'excuser compulsivement.

Ils s'étaient revus fréquemment, après cela. Jusqu'aux 65e Hunger Games.

...

_**Orange.**__ La couleur du courage_

Les cheveux de l'hôtesse de son district étaient orange, le jour de sa moisson. Cette année-là, elle portait une affreuse perruque ronde et bouclée, qui jurait avec son ensemble bleu turquoise.

_Pour rappeler la mer et la merveilleuse matière qu'est le corail_, avait-elle dit.

Il était calme, attendant que Risa tire le nom du tribut masculin. Un jeune homme de seize ans à la peau tannée par les travaux au soleil monta sur l'estrade. Et tandis qu'elle appelait les potentiels volontaires, Finnick eut une seconde d'hésitation. Et s'il attendait encore une année ? Et s'il n'y allait pas ? Et s'il retournait simplement sur la plage ? Il savait que ses parents ne lui en voudraient pas. Il deviendrait pêcheur et travaillerait sans doute avec l'armateur. Il pourrait être heureux, ainsi.

Juste une seconde d'hésitation.

_Je suis volontaire !_

...

_**Rouge.**__ La couleur de la désillusion_

Il était passé entre les mains de ses préparatrices, qui se pâmaient tandis qu'il les complimentait. Puis son styliste l'avait habillé d'une combinaison dont l'étrange matière scintillait, de la même façon que l'eau. Sa gorge se serra quand il se retourna vers le miroir. Il était peu couvert. Trop peu couvert.

_C'est brillant, n'est-ce pas ?_ Se vanta l'homme.

Finnick serra les dents. Il avait envie de crier. De lui ordonner de le rhabiller.

Mais il acquiesça devant son styliste, se rappelant les mots de Mags, son mentor :

_Quoique te demande ton équipe de préparation, obéis- leur : ils seront ta première porte ouverte vers les sponsors._

Il avait eu la gorge serrée durant l'intégralité de la parade. Cela n'était pas censé se dérouler comme cela. Les sponsors auraient dû l'applaudir pour l'aura et la force qu'il dégageait. Pas pour son corps, dévoilé aux yeux de tous.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Mais il continuait à sourire, à envoyer des baisers vers des femmes du Capitol s'évanouissant sur son passage. Il entendait son nom, scandé, crié par la foule en délire.

Et tandis qu'il fixait la rose rouge que le président avait accroché à sa veste, il se rendit compte que rien n'était comme il le pensait. Qu'il s'était trompé, totalement. Et il sentit une boule de nerfs se former dans son estomac. Un Jeux dangereux avait commencé, et il avait peur d'y perdre ses plumes.

Il n'avait que quatorze ans, après tout.

...

_**Doré.**__ La couleur de la Victoire._

Finnick avait changé. Définitivement. Il n'était plus le jeune adolescent naïf et inconscient qui s'était porté volontaire, un mois plus tôt.

Il était un tueur. Un meurtrier. Un homme ayant vécu deux semaines dans une arène, dans une jungle de peur et de sang.

Et tandis que le président déposait la couronne dorée du vainqueur sur sa tête, Finnick pensait à la plage, à l'odeur iodée de l'air et aux voiles de bateaux s'éloignant dans l'infini bleu des vagues.

Il n'était plus qu'un enfant voulant rentrer chez lui.

...

_**Noir.**__ L'affreuse couleur du deuil_

Le retour avait été difficile. Finnick se noyait. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir totalement de l'arène ; certains détails anodins de son quotidien le faisaient plonger dans de violentes crises d'angoisse.

L'une des plus dures d'entre elles avaient été simplement provoquée par une algue d'un rouge soutenu flottant sur l'eau.

_Ssssshhh. Tout va bien. Finnick, tout va bien. Tu as gagné. Tu es rentré. Tu es sur la plage. Entends-tu les cris des mouettes ? Tout va bien._

Le jeune homme avait été surpris de voir à quel point il s'était rapproché d'Annie, depuis qu'il était revenu au district. Elle était la seule à l'avoir vu en pleine crise. Elle lui tenait la main, lui parlait d'une voix douce, le soutenait. C'était grâce à elle qu'il réussissait à sortir de chez lui, chaque jour, et à afficher cet odieux sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était devenue son pilier. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras quand l'armateur lui apprit la disparition de son père en mer et lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour pouvoir de nouveau pêcher avec un trident, sans repenser aux éclats dorés de celui que lui avaient offert les sponsors.

Elle l'avait relevé.

Mais il devait faire face à ses responsabilités de vainqueur seul.

La tournée de victoire eut lieu six mois plus tard. Certaines commémorations étaient plus dures que d'autres, comme celle du district Six ou du Onze, dont il avait tué les tributs. Mais rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qui l'attendait dans le Deux.

La population était immobile, le regardant fixement. Les habitants attendaient quelque chose de particulier ; leur tribut féminin avait été en finale contre lui. Ils voulaient sans doute qu'il fasse les louanges de son courage, de sa détermination et de sa force. Il commença donc un discours improvisé. Puis il la vit.

Une jeune fille de son âge se tenait devant lui, à l'emplacement réservée à la famille du tribut. Elle était seule. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et ses yeux étaient rouges. Mais la seule chose qu'il perçu d'elle était le noir.

Le noir de ses vêtements, sobres. Des vêtements de deuil.

Le noir de son attitude, légèrement recroquevillée, les épaules rentrées, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur son dos.

Le noir de son regard. Un regard de haine pure.

Elle le haïssait.

Personne ne détestait Finnick Odair. Certaines personnes le jalousaient en secret, d'autres étaient en colère contre lui à certains moments de sa vie. Mais personne ne le haïssait. Jusqu'à présent.

Il ne put jamais oublier ce regard.

...

_**Violet.**_ _L'amère couleur de la fin de l'innocence_

Finnick guérit, lentement et surement. Il apprit à refouler ses crises et à relativiser les faits passés, en vivant au jour le jour.

Ce qui était fait était fait ; il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui composait son histoire et devait apprendre à vivre avec.

Le sourire édenté de Mags quand les mouettes se mettaient à crier, le rire d'Annie quand il la jetait dans l'eau, son étreinte, sa sensation du sable chaud sur ses pieds,… Voilà les souvenirs qui composaient sa vie à présent.

Puis il eut ses seize ans et il dut se rendre au Capitol, sous invitation du président. Une fête y était organisée en son honneur, pour son anniversaire.

Il se rappellera toujours de la teinte violette composant la robe de la femme que lui présenta Snow : un violet profond, presque prune.

Un violet qui ne lui laissa en bouche que le goût amer d'une innocence bafouée, réduite à néant dans les bras de son plus généreux sponsor.

...

_**Jaune.**_ _La couleur de l'égoïsme_

La fréquence de ses visites au Capitol augmentait de manière spectaculaire. Il lui arrivait ainsi de patienter presque un mois avant de pouvoir retourner au district Quatre

Une routine s'était presque installée : il voyait son équipe de préparation le matin, avant de manger le repas de midi avec des gens influents, recherchant de la compagnie. Puis il se reposait quelques heures, avant que son équipe ne revienne le préparer pour les festivités de la soirée. Là, il apparaissait au bras d'une femme, dansait et mangeait à ses côtés, et, la plupart du temps, finissait par dormir avec elle. Il se réveillait donc le matin sous des draps étrangers, dans les bras d'une inconnue ayant payé une fortune pour s'afficher avec lui. Il partait rapidement, après quelques remarques humoristiques bien placées et rentrait dans son appartement. Il vérifiait l'heure- il ne prendrait jamais le risque de la réveiller- et appelait Annie. Ils discutaient un petit peu, parlant d'évènements anodins leur étant arrivés.

_J'ai mangé une drôle de soupe, hier. Elle était bleue, comme la mer au district, en été. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils ont pu mettre dedans, Annie ?_

Puis un soir, alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, Annie enroulée dans ses bras en train de lire, Finnick eut envie d'être égoïste. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était rentré, il ne voulait pas repartir. Il voulait seulement rester là, à bercer cette fille au regard de la mer. Alors il ne rentra pas au Capitol. Il n'alla pas à ses rendez-vous et enfouit doucement son nez dans ses cheveux.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Le Capitol n'aurait jamais laissé passer cela.

_Avoir envie d'être égoïste… Mais quel con ! Il aurait dû le savoir ! Il aurait dû savoir que Snow se vengerait !_

C'était tout ce qu'arrivait à penser Finnick tandis que le fragile monde qu'il avait reconstruit s'écroulait à nouveau. Qu'Annie montait sur l'estrade, dans sa belle robe jaune, de la couleur du soleil de midi.

_..._

_**Gris.**_ _La couleur de la rébellion_

Cela faisait six ans que Finnick Odair montait dans le train dirigeant les futurs tributs vers le Capitol, en tant que mentor.

Il était assis dans un large fauteuil rouge, au côté des deux adolescents, leur hôtesse étant retournée dans sa chambre. Ils visionnaient la rediffusion des moissons, notant les tributs potentiellement dangereux et les éventuelles alliances.

Le jeune mentor plissa les yeux en voyant Cato et Clove monter sur l'estrade. Ces Jeux seront sans doute remportés par l'un des carrières du Deux. Il détourna légèrement la tête et regarda ses tributs ; si Mer avait une chance de gagner, Drift était beaucoup trop jeune et n'était pas entraîné. Il ne survivrait sans doute pas au bain de sang.

Finnick serra la mâchoire et reporta son attention sur les provocations d'Haymitch, s'écroulant sur scène, tandis que l'hôtesse essayait de reprendre la situation en main.

Puis il la vit, se précipiter sur l'estrade pour étreindre sa sœur.

_Je suis volontaire ! Je suis volontaire comme tribut !_

Ses yeux gris luisaient d'une détermination peu commune, et Finnick sourit.

Il le savait ; ces Jeux seront différents.

...

_**Rose.**__ La couleur de l'amitié_

Tout recommençait.

Il se tenait à nouveau sur une des vingt-quatre plaques entourant la corne d'abondance. Son regard se dirigea vers Mags qui lui sourit. Son ancien mentor n'avait pas hésité à prendre la place d'Annie lorsque celle-ci avait été appelée, lors de la moisson.

Le décompte arrivait à sa fin, et Finnick se préparait à plonger.

Son corps heurta violement l'eau salée tandis qu'il se mettait à nager vers l'îlot de sable. Il attrapa un trident, posé à même le sol, ainsi qu'un filet avant de se diriger vers Katniss.

_Baisses-toi !_

L'ancien vainqueur se jeta au sol tandis qu'il enfonçait les lames de son arme dans le buste du tribut du Cinq.

Puis il lui prit la main et ensemble, ils coururent récupérer leurs deux autres alliés.

Et pendant qu'ils fuyaient le massacre, avec Peeta soutenu par sa partenaire et Mags sur son épaule, Finnick se retourna, contemplant la teinte rosée qu'avait prise l'eau entourant la corne d'abondance.

C'était le sang de ses anciens amis qui coloraient le liquide de cette manière, des vainqueurs ayant connu la même chose que lui. Des personnes dont il avait tenu la main la soirée dernière, lors des interviews.

Mais on lui avait confié la charge de Geai Moqueur. Il devait la protéger.

L'étincelle était là, et il ne la lâcherait pas.

...

_**Argenté.**__ La couleur de l'attente_

Les mains de Finnick s'activaient silencieusement. Ses doigts, légèrement ensanglantés, coloraient la corde beige d'une nouvelle nuance de rouge. Il faisait et défaisait des nœuds, des plus simples aux plus complexes, toutes ses pensées fixées sur la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et qu'il avait encore abandonné.

_Annie_.

Elle avait déjà été confrontée aux Jeux par sa faute. Elle était maintenant entre les mains du Capitol. Ils pourraient lui faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient, et il n'en saurait rien. Il ne pouvait rien _faire._

Et cela le tuait.

Il avait besoin de la serrer dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur iodée et de lui murmurer doucement que tout allait bien, en lui caressant les cheveux. Comme il le faisait après son passage à l'arène, quand elle se mettait à crier ou à pleurer.

Il avait besoin d'elle, tout simplement.

Pendant l'attaque des cellules, Beetee lui montra son nouveau trident. De grande taille, mais étonnamment léger, il se moulait avec perfection dans sa main. Sa couleur argentée se reflétait sur le sol, grâce aux néons défraichis qui garnissaient le plafond.

Finnick le saisit plus fermement et commença à répéter les mouvements qu'il avait appris des années auparavant, sur la petite plage du district où il s'entrainait.

C'est ainsi que se déroula l'interminable attente.

Puis Katniss le rejoignit, suivie d'Haymitch.

_Ils sont rentrés. On nous attend à l'hôpital._

Finnick avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps tout entier s'était figé. Il allait la revoir. Il allait revoir Annie.

Katniss lui prit la main le guida à travers les couloirs, comme un enfant. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser.

_Finnick ! Finnick !_

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, cherchant la source de la voix.

Elle était là, courant vers lui, ses yeux verts étincelants comme le jour de leur rencontre. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et elle tenait un drap blanc autour de son corps.

Plus rien n'existait au dehors de cette femme, courant dans le couloir.

Il l'agrippa, la serrant contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Puis ils glissèrent au sol ensemble, enlacés, comme enfermés dans un même corps, n'étant jamais assez proche l'un de l'autre.

Inséparables.

A ce moment-là, Finnick se fit une promesse. Il ne lâcherait plus jamais la main d'Annie ; il ne l'abandonnerait plus.

...

_**Blanc**__. La couleur du bonheur_

Finnick était debout, tenant la main d'Annie dans la sienne. Elle était superbe, avec une longue robe verte et un voile blanc, tressé avec ses cheveux. Son visage rayonnait.

Un filet tissé de longues herbes fût lâché sur eux tandis qu'ils échangeaient leurs vœux, suivit par la cérémonie de l'eau salée. Finnick ne pensait pas avoir été plus heureux qu'au moment où il posa ses doigts mouillés contre ses lèvres.

Un chant nuptial du district Quatre se mit alors à raisonner dans la grande salle. La chorale d'enfants reprenait le refrain en cœur.

_Le mariage est un voyage en bateau_

_Qui t'emmène vers d'autres horizons_

_Crois-moi, tu vivras quelqu' chose de beau_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague surmont' l'embarcation_

...

Finnick Odair ne regrettait rien. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Mais au risque d'être à nouveau égoïste, il aurait juste souhaité une chose. Une toute petite chose.

Il aurait juste voulu tenir sa main plus longtemps.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous ait plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, pour me donner votre avis ! ;)_


End file.
